Crazy Cat
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Makoto finds a cat, and tried to get Haru to let him keep it. Haruka x Makoto.


"Haru-chan! Haru-chan, look!"

The dark haired male named Haruka tore his emotionless gaze away from the beautiful body of water to his left, locking his blue eyes instead with Makoto's green ones. The latter male wore a beaming expression as he ran up to Haruka, his kind orbs glowing in happiness.

"Look, Haru! Look at this little kitty!"

Haruka's gaze flicked down just slightly to look at the soft, fluffy animal that rested in Makoto's strong arms. The small, brown-furred creature purred as it nuzzled against Makoto's chest, making the male chuckle in pure joy. One of Makoto's hands gently patted the cat's head, going from its ears all the way to its tail. Haruka watched the display for a few more moments before returning his attention to Makoto himself.

"I see. It's... nice." Haruka replied simply, reaching a hand out to pet the young cat. Makoto seemed to smile even more as he watched his boyfriend and the animal interact, loving the way that the cat seemed to be drawn to Haruka. Eventually, the small kit reached its paws out to Haruka, wanting him to hold it instead.

"Seems like he likes you, Haru." Makoto chuckled, helping reach the cat to Haruka. "Pet him."

"..." Haruka took the cat and cradled it in his arms, creating a sight that made Makoto's heart melt. Though Haruka didn't openly display any sort of emotion towards the cat, Makoto knew that he liked that sort of animal about as much as he did. Simply put, Haruka and Makoto were both cat people.

"I found him on the street," Makoto explained, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I thought he could be ours. He doesn't have a collar, and I asked around to see if anyone else already owned him. From what I could tell, the little guy is homeless." Makoto stroked the cat's chin with one finger, smiling as it rubbed against him. "Would you like to keep him? Cats like fish, like you do."

"I know." Haruka looked down at the cat, who in return stared up at him with bright, green eyes. Honestly, the little animal reminded Haruka a lot of his dear Makoto. The dark haired teen looked slowly between the cat and his partner, noting the similarities in both their appearance (with them seeming to share hair and eye colours) and personalities. How could Haruka turn this cat away?

"So what do you say, Haru?" Makoto persisted. "Can we keep him?"

Haruka remained silent for a moment more, picking the cat up. He held the cat up with his thumbs under it's front legs, moving it around and giving it a full examination. The cat seemed to be entirely healthy, which was always a good sign. But there was one thing that Haruka had noticed that Makoto didn't seem to understand...

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

"This cat... It isn't a male."

"W-What?! B-But I looked at him, and-"

"Makoto, you see that area on the back of the cat? That isn't a-"

"Haru!"

"It is actually called a-"

"Haru!"

Makoto's cheeks flushed as he hid his face in his hands, urging his boyfriend to silence himself. Being as he was, Makoto didn't have much experience in determining the gender of animals, but... Well, he didn't need Haruka to be so blunt about it!

"It's actually quite easy to tell when an animal is male. Shouldn't you be able to identify the differences?" Haruka patted the cat's head, watching his embarrassed partner with hidden amusement. Makoto was always very cute when he blushed.

"It's not my strong suit." Makoto muttered, gulping. "But really, Haru-chan, can we keep her?"

Haruka once more looked down at the small animal, toying with it's paws. What harm could one little cat do?

"... Okay."

"Really?!" Makoto beamed, wrapping his arms around Haruka's toned form. He was careful not to hurt the cat as he held Haruka in a loving embrace. "I'm so glad to hear that, Haru!"

"... It's a shame that cats don't enjoy the water. We could have fun."

"Is that all you care about?" Makoto laughed.

"We could get along very well."

"Haru..."

"I just hope she doesn't steal my food. I'll cook for her, but..."

"Let's go home, Haru."

"We can teach her to swim. It can be done."

"She's just a ca-"

"Cats can swim."

"But they-"

"She'll learn to like it. If she doesn't, then she can be your cat."

"I don't think that's how this-"

"It's how it's happening."

"But-"

"No arguments."


End file.
